


There Are No Third Chances

by Mila_Black



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Mpreg, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Valar changing things, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Black/pseuds/Mila_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandos sends the heirs of Durin back to Arda to change their fate and the fate of the world. The Judge is not nearly as cold as many would suspect. Of course he also does not give third chances, so it all or nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Third Chances

Even though it was part of his realm it was rare for Námo to visit the Dwarven halls. The fate of its residents were generally left up to the will of Aulë. No, this time he came because he felt the pull of three souls not at rest. Their deaths may have seen devastating to those they left behind in Arda, but their deaths had also changed the fate of the world of the living. While he may not know all that was to come, he knew enough. And that was why he here. 

Aulë likely knew he was there, but that didn't matter. It was Námo who ultimately decided the fate of all who entered the realm of the dead. Not that he felt he would be stopped in his plan, for these were his children after all and of Durin's blood at that. 

It did not take him long to find them, it was his realm of course. The three were easily found as they always were, apart from their dead kin. The younger of the trio sat beneath a tree, wrapped in each others' arms, but staring mutely off in the distance. The elder stood at a distance, equally looking more at nothing, than at the beautiful landscape around them. If they had been at peace in their deaths he might not have contemplated his mission, but they weren't and here he was. 

“Why do not the heirs of Durin enjoy the beauty their Maker has provided for them?” he intoned as his dark figure came into view. Like all the Valar, Námo possessed an almost unnatural look and beauty to him. Tall and imposing he looked like neither Elf nor Man, but still held their faces in his own. Dark cloak billowing around him in the gentle breeze as he walked closer.

His voice had startled all three out of their private thoughts as evidenced by three heads whipping his way. Two dark heads and one golden looked him up and down slowly, though they knew it was not their Mahal that spoke to them. And they continued to stare, clearly unsure how to respond to his question. Not that he truly needed and answer for he knew their minds and hearts. Fili and Kili mourned not for their own lost lives, but the one that had barely begun to be more than just a spark and hope. Thorin mourned for the wrongs he'd placed upon not only his sister sons, but his One and friends. Even when Arda was unmade they would still be not at peace.

As Fili and Kili rose, Námo let his hood fall from his head and continued to speak, “It is because you are not at rest young souls. You,” he nodded to the brothers, “grieve for the child that died with you. A child so new in its making that had no spirit with which to travel here with you.” His gave moved to Thorin, “And you grieve for those you wronged in your greed and madness. For a mate you fear never truly forgave you as the Light of the Valar left you.”

Thorin had the grace look ashamed at Námo's words. “You're words are true,” he responded sadly and Námo nodded.

“As you know this part of my realm is Mahal's work for his children. However it is still my realm and as such it is well within my rights to offer you a chance to return to Arda. To correct your mistakes and set the world back on track to properly deal with the darkness that is coming. A darkness that will claim even more of those you love, before it is defeated.”

If it was possible for Námo to feel even more sadness for Fili and Kill's fate, the look on the face of the younger of the two would have done it. Trembling so hard that it was a miracle that he did not shatter, Kili dropped to his knees, arms wrapped around himself as he bowed his head.

“I know we do not deserve such a chance, Lord Mandos, but..”

Námo cut him off with a wave of his hand, “I am the Judge. It is I who decides what all who come here deserve. While I feel all your pain, this is not simply to put your souls at rest. This is possibly change what I have seen.” His tone hardened when he leveled his gaze back upon Thorin. “And I do not give third chances. You will either succeed in the task I will set upon you all or you will fail. And if you fail, you shall remain here in your Maker's Halls until the world is unmade.”

Other souls would have shrank back with such eyes and voice placed upon them, but Thorin straightened his back and met his gaze. Sparring only a small glance towards his sister son he asked, “And what is the task you set upon us, my Lord?”

Námo smirked and gave a small nod, good. And cracks in Thorin's spirit would have had the elder Durin left behind.

“I shall give back to you, your lives. Back you shall go to the start of your beginning and this time you will get it right.” His voice left no room for questions. “You will be given another chance to reclaim Erebor. To ready the dwarrow for a war that may yet still come. Use the knowledge you have to complete your quest, but do not seek to change too much, else you may bring worse things than death upon yourselves.”

With a wave of his hand Fili and Kili slowly faded from view. Thorin started to move towards them, but halted with Námo pointed his finger at him. “I have more to say to you oh King Under the Mountain.” In the blink of an eye he was towering over the dwarf. “Do not let your madness and greed take over you this time. For if you let yourself fall to your line's curse again, all this will be denied you. Failure is not an option in this for you.”

Glowing eyes set in stone face accompanying those words was the last thing Thorin saw and heard, before waking up back in his room in Ered Luin.

“Do you think this wise?” Námo turned to see Aulë standing beside him. 

“That would depend on what one calls wise. I am simply giving them a chance. Considering who they are I am surprised you would question my actions.”

Aulë simply stroked his beard while looking at his brother thoughtfully. “I simply wonder at your motivation. Both you and Manwë know more than any of us truly could, which means you possibly have some idea of what this will change.”

Námo inclined his head, “I only know what I do not know, brother. I know that they will try and I know they may not succeed. War is coming to Arda, he is seeking to return and I would rather see his light snuffed out permanently than see all of Mandos teaming with the spirits yet to come.” He gave his brother an nod of his head and turned, returning to his quarters in a flick of shadow.

Aulë's words had held no malice, simply truth and curiosity. If he was honest with himself, Namo knew there was a chance the three would end up right back in his realm. Only key things were sure to happen, their second deaths was not one of them. Shucking his cloak off he found his wife, Vairë sitting at her loom.

The Weaver was not at her task though, instead she sat facing him with a look on her face that he knew all to well. “You,” she said softly, “have been messing with my work.” It wasn't a question, nor an accusation really. Looking to the tapestry of Arda on her loom he could see the blank spaces that now occupied it. Things that had happened, no longer existed, ready to be changed or repeated.

“I simply gave some souls a chance to fix things,” Vairë just shook her head at his response and rose to her feet to close the distance between them. She knew her husband well. He loved a happy ending as much as she. Which was why she was sure he'd given Thorin Oakenshield the hard line rather than simply allowing them to wake up back in their homes. 

“I am sure that you did, but I would, as your wife and the Weaver, have appreciated some notice. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and took his hand in hers.

Grinning he smiled at her, “Then I shall do so in the future.”

“See that you do,” Vairë answered as they walked further into their chambers.

\-------------Ered Luin-----------

Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, and biggest fool of a dwarf came awake with a startled gasp. He was in his bed in Ered Luin. For a brief moment he thought it all a cruel dream, the quest, the battle and the halls of Mahal. Except that, Námo's warning still rang loudly in his ears.

His blanket was thrown clear of the bed and the dwarf was rushing from his room to that of Fili and Kili's. Thorin had barely begun to pound on the door when it was snatched open by Kili. No it had been no dream, for the pain he had seen from the moment he awoke in the realm of Mandos in his nephew's eyes still lingered there.

Thorin did something he had not done there, that he should have. He dragged the youngest Durin into his arms and wept. Wept and apologized for all the pain he had caused. Fili was quick to join them and the three of them stayed like that until they were interrupted by the annoyed voice of Dis.

“What in the name of Durin's beard is going on here?!”

Fili and Kili looked at their mother before leaving Thorin to embrace her, one on each side.

“Fili? Kili? Someone tell me what is going on,” Dis said from between her sons as she looked to her brother for information. The pounding was what has first gotten her attention, but the sound of crying had been what carried her faster to them. Why was Thorin looking at her as if he had done some great wrong? Yes she was still not happy with her son going on this, but as had been pointed out, they were of age.

Of Age, and yet now they clung to her as they had when scared as dwarflings. Something was not right and if not for the fact Yili had just left for the mines, Dis might have thought her husband dead and news had reached them first. 

“Thorin?” Her voiced gained some noticeable edge to it. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Her brother looked away from her, seemingly to gather courage with whatever it was he had to say to her.  
“I think it would be best if we had this talk at the table. After we've dressed.” Fili and Kili were almost to draw away from their mother but they did. Kili wiped at his face and gave his mother one of his shy smiles.

“Yes, we should get properly dressed first and then we'll talk.” Fili took his brother by the hand and they slipped back into their room. 

Thorin started for his own, when Dis grabbed his arm. They were almost of height so their eyes were even with each other. “I don't know whats going on, brother, but I want the truth of it.”

Reaching up Thorin cupped his sister's cheek and bent his head slightly to kiss her brow. “And I promise you, you will have it my sister. You may not believe all of it, but I only ask that you listen to what we have to say.” Not giving her time to trap him further, he turned and went back to his room.

Once the door was closed, Thorin leaned against it heavily. They were alive, alive to fix what had gone wrong. The image of Bilbo came to mind and Thorin felt the stab of pain in his soul. His One. His stubborn, simple taste loving One. Oh how he had wronged him. Bilbo had forgiven him on his deathbed, but Thorin had never thought it true.

The Hobbit had simply been trying to protect all of them, for they had become like family to him. And how was he repaid? With near death and banishment. He would never know why Bilbo had stayed and fought rather than leaving, but Thorin had been grateful for it. One last chance to see his love before death had taken him.

Slowly he began to get change out of his sleeping clothes, knowing that delay would have Dis breaking down his door. 

When he left his room this time, the dwarf headed straight for the kitchen. Dis and the boys were already seated, mugs of steaming tea set upon the table. Taking his seat, he cleared his throat and met his sister's eyes warily. 

“Before we work this day we died. The three of us fell at the battle that came after we reclaimed Erebor.”

Dis was ready to tell him that he was a horrible liar and that this was not funny. The looks on their faces stopped her though. And in that moment, more than she had even been sure of something in her life, Dis knew Thorin spoke to truth. The anger in her built quickly like a forge fire. He had failed her, taken her boys from her and let them die. 

Kili grabbed her hand and squeezed, the emotion must have shown on her face because his grip was tight. Dis had half risen from her seat without noticing it and clearly Kili had grabbed her to stop her from whatever it was his mother had unknowingly thought to do. Or rather knowingly, because at that moment she wanted to thrash Thorin. To shake him and demand to know why her sons had died. Sitting back down the dwarrowdam did all she could do at that moment. “How?” The question shook as it left her lips.

The three looked at each other as if figuring out whether she wanted to know how they were back here and alive or how they had died. 

“Lord Mandos returned us back to Arda to,” Thorin swallowed thickly before finishing, “to correct our mistakes.” And then like a damn bursting the entire story from the moment they ended up in the Shire to their last moments alive slipped from their mouths.

By the time they finished all looked deflated and Thorin felt no less guilty for all that had happened. Dis who had listened silently through their story quietly rose from her chair and walked out of the room. Fili rose to go after her, but stopped.. No it was best to give her some space. Their home fairly shook with the thunderous sound of a bedroom door being slammed. If the hinges still worked it would be a small miracle. 

“I know you boys, can never forgive me for all that happened, but I swear by Mahal that I will not let it happen this time. Even if I have to return to the Halls alone I will not take you from her again.”

**Author's Note:**

> DOTR is being put aside for the moment(muse block) and this has been bugging me for the last few days. So bear with me and don't worry there will be more of our favorite dwarrows as they deal with their pregnant spouses and mother/sister. Kudos and comments are as always greatly appreciated.


End file.
